1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods to evaluate application data, and more particularly to a predictive analysis process and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many variables to consider when it comes to issuing insurance policies. Rate integrity can fluctuate greatly with all the different variables to evaluate. A one-size-fits-all approach may force insurance policyholders to pay much greater premiums than necessary to obtain coverage. Inaccuracies in policy information can also result in additional costs to both the insured and the insurer. Evaluating the risks associated with insuring an applicant and modeling data associated with that applicant can help an insurer obtain a more accurate representation of its customers.